The Kyuubi's Broken Seal Oneshot
by NeverLove
Summary: This is a one-chapter story based on Naruto Uzumaki's attempt at trying to defeat his inner hatred and take control of the Kyuubi within him. The Kyuubi is plotting his escape and the time has come to test them both to see who is rightfully in charge.


The Kyuubi's Broken Seal

For years I have lived within this capsule of mine. All of this time, I could not escape or influence this host of mine. A prisoner of time and flesh I have become. I am trapped within the confines of this child's body. It is inside of this jail house that I have listened and felt everything my capsule felt. I know his thoughts… his ideas… his emotions… and even his pains.

Unlike other demons, I refuse to make contact with this lesser creature unless it should benefit me in some way. Thus, I remained quiet all through his adolescence. I watched through his eyes at the scorning people, and I grew to hate them as he did. I felt the same ache of loneliness he felt and allowed my soul to detest in those who allowed us to feel such an ache. I knew his love for a female, and I accepted it willingly enough. I had been with him all of his life, though he never knew it. I influenced him without his knowledge. I changed this child's future.

Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… Age Fifteen… Hidden Leaf Shinobi… Genin of all things… For a decade and a half I have watch you… and now my seal is weak. Now is the time I may finally take a piece of you and depart for all eternity… What is that piece I plan to take? I plan to take myself… And seeing as I have grown and become a piece of you… This will kill you… That will be the end of the host known as Uzumaki Naruto. That will be his death.

I am the Kyuubi. I am the nine tailed fox. And my seal has broken!

The Kyuubi's Broken Seal

The place was known only as the Training Island within the Land of Lightning. The time was midnight or possibly a few minutes after. The reasoning was all due to Naruto himself. The boy had come to the waterfall once more to fight his darker side. I knew he would be too weak to fight himself again. I will be the victor of this match. I know his hatred.

Naruto lowers his body onto the offered placing and closes his eyes to concentrate. Just as his mind if pulled into that strange world, so is his hatred and so am I. To him, I cannot be seen or even felt. To his hatred, however, I am a humble audience there to watch his mission of destruction.

The two face off as they have before. Naruto glares at his hatred and replies, "I won't let you continue to rule over me! I will take control! I will defeat you!" Hatred smirks his evil grin and replies, "Not two against one… Naruto, today your hatred wins. After all… Kyuubi has always liked me better."

'Hatred' is wrong there. It seems even if this part of him is hatred… he still thinks with the same mind and memories as Naruto does. I hate Hatred. I hate that part of Naruto like I hate mud clinging to my fur or splinters piercing my paws. That hatred was the same hatred I felt inside of Naruto's body. That was the same disgust I felt. If anything… I hate him most. Out of any person in Konoha… compared to Madara and Sasuke or even this child's father… this person is the one I despise most.

But, of course, I can see why he would think in that manner. When Naruto is filled with Hatred, it is easier to connect with him… Thus I may take over. That is my only connection to his hatred. His Hatred, oddly enough, brings me freedom just as it will today. Today, his hatred will kill him… and set me free.

I lower my form onto the pads of my paws and then to my haunches to watch the upcoming match. Fight young Naruto… Fight and free me.

And so Naruto did. The son of my prison keeper leapt ahead at Hatred's foul form. Both lifted their hands to the signs for jutsu… and I allow myself to wait… wait and watch…

There were no words as the fight issued onwards. Naruto fought Hatred with body and mind… but not words… That was unlike him… So I knew the break was coming.

"Why won't you just be beaten?" Naruto roars as he kicks out at Hatred once more. The darker form back flips to safety and takes another readily practiced stance. "That is because I cannot be beaten, Naruto-kun." I could sense the frustration in Naruto. "Why can't you understand? I have to be able to control the Kyuubi in order to fight Sasuke! I have to gain control of this! You are in my way!"

Hatred smirks, "You mean the same Sasuke who stabbed you in the back and abandoned your village?" Naruto glares, "You know that is not how I feel. You are trying to anger me!" "So what if I am? It's working isn't it?" A hiss leaves Naruto's throat as he leaps yet again for Hatred, fangs barred.

Hatred dodges easily under his arms and appears behind him, "Is that the best you can do? You will never defeat Sasuke that way!" Naruto's anger flares and Hatred grows stronger. "Sakura-chan would be disappointed in you… You are breaking so many promises lately, Naruto-kun." "Shut up!" "What was that? Listen to yourself, Naruto-kun. You are telling your own self to shut their mouths. How ironic. Always such a loud mouth. Maybe that is why you cannot do anything without me."

"You are wrong!" "I am right, Naruto-kun. I control you. You operate on fear and anger." "I will never submit to your will! I will never let Hatred take over!" The darkness chuckles and replies, "Naruto-kun… it already has… You lose." Darkness releases multitudes of pitch black and poison-like purple chakra into the air all about us. Naruto gapes, "Wh-What is this?" Hatred's eyes and face rise into the most malicious smirk the boy has yet to see in all his life, "This is all of the Hatred I can bring from you with only a few words. You will never control me. This is your end, Naruto-kun."

And with that, Naruto's bare conscience began to burn. He leapt back and into his own body still too slowly to stop the coming affects. Black chakra rises from his face and body and soars into the air in a burst of black energy. And with that, my seal was burnt to ashes and I was freed. And with my freedom… the first thing I did was rip Hatred to pieces and swallow every bite.

My gates creaked with the black fire as they gave and melted into nothingness on the floor. An insane laugh poured from my throat as I took the first step into clear air. With a chuckle of madness, I leap onto the walls of my prison and roar. "Ahahahaha Naruto! I finally win! I am free of you! AHAHAHA!"

Without any real pain, I crash through his walls and escape alongside the black chakra into the air of new morning. "I finally win!" I laugh louder and darker as my chakra begins to condense and allow my body to form around it. Bone… muscle… skin… tissue after tissue… fur… all until I have arisen and stood before all as the supreme once more. I am the Kyuubi. I am the nine-tailed fox. And I am free.

My claws click onto the shore as I jump away from the dying body of my once host. "I suppose this is goodbye, Brat." I turn a little, already planning my counter attack after a decade and a half.

"W-Wait….. Please wait…."

My eyes widen as I glance back to the fallen form of Uzumaki Naruto. "You are alive?"

The child rolls onto his side and pushes his shaking body back to his feet. His limp arms sway as they leave the earth. His once fallen head lifts, allowing me to see his dull blue eyes.

I flinch at that glare. I remember that special look in his eyes. That was the glare he had given to something he would never allow to win. He planned… to challenge me?

I laugh, "You must be quite desperate to live, Brat. To think you stand even a tiny chance against me. That is insanity." He shakes his head no, "It is not insanity… This is me. I will never give up. I will not let you leave. You will kill all I love… all I know… all I need…. all I protect… So I cannot let you leave… even if I die trying… you will never leave this island."

I chuckle loud with as much madness as I hold within the depths of my heart and soul, the sound traveling to meet every ear within three hundred miles. "You are a silly child. You cannot defeat me. I am a demon. You are only a…" "I am a Jinchurikki." My eyes widen as my own red chakra begins to form around him in a cloak of crimson and fire. "As long as I am alive… I'm afraid we are tied."

I gape around as one of my own tails fades and reappears on him… on that boy… that half dead boy! How? How can he hold this must power over me still?

He chuckles then and states, "I realized something… I realized something not about myself… but more about you. You used my Hatred just as you used me. You don't care for anyone but yourself. But that does not solve anything. Why would you destroy Hatred even in that? Did you really just desire to kill? Why not just wait for me to rise and kill us both then?"

I can only stare at him in shock. "NO!"

Naruto grins then and replies, "My guess… I guess… I think you were affected by my life… I think you held the same hatred I did… and you hated any reminder of that pain we shared… We are not only linked through that seal… We are linked through my pain… my thoughts… my memories… and OUR life. We share everything."

"YOU ARE WRONG!"

"No… I am right this time… I am right… You hated Hatred… so you used him and killed him because of your hatred towards that pain. You killed the only thing that was keeping me from controlling you."

"THIS CANNOT BE!"

"You lose this time, Kyuubi… This time… you have sealed yourself. I am at balance now. I can control you. You are mine. I win. I win at last… I finished what my father started."

I wail out as I feel his sucking in of my chakra. "NOOOO! NARUTO!" "This is the end… I win… Return to me, Kyuubi… We are, dare I say it, one."

The more he sucks of me, me more tails he grows… and the more tails he grows… the more tails I lose… until I am nothing and he is everything… and I am sucked within once more.

Gates are slammed on me… and the only lock that remains is Naruto's will. And I am trapped by that. I lose! I lose! I'VE LOST ALREADY! WHY! WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS? I WAS FINALLY FREE OF THIS BRAT! OF THIS HOST! OF MY PRISSSSOOOOON!"

I roar and screech and scream and wail and cry out and shout and snarl and try to release my chakra with the noise. Even with all of that effort, it is suppressed. "NO!"

"Kyuubi… calm yourself…" I jerk my head back to the door to see Naruto standing there. "You cannot leave… I am in control now. Just feel it… You do not even want to leave… Only I understand you… Only you know me… Only we can support each other anymore… For we know each other best. We share my life. We share my memories. We share or I should say… we shared my past… my life… my pain… We are the same even though we are different."

I cannot argue… I must submit… I must give in to him… I must surrender to Naruto's will. I have lost… He has won… I have destroyed my own chances at freedom…

Naruto smiles then and opens my gates once more, stunning me. "But, I never said we couldn't get along." My eyes widen, "Wh-what?" He smiles, "This is my peace offering. This is your own type of freedom. Good luck…" He turns and walks out of the room… as if nothing had happened… as if we had said nothing… as if there was no fight… as if I had not been released… as if the seal had never been broken… He leaves.

Maybe I did not understand him like I thought I did… All the same, I am now trapped for good… there is no escape… hehe… nicely played, My Kit."

Killer Bee smirks down from atop the water fall, arms crossed. "Nicely done, Kid. I knew you could do it all on your own." He salutes and turns on his heel to walk back from the way he had come to watch. "Looks like you never even needed me in the first place." He laughs and begins another of his silly rap sessions.


End file.
